


Secret Santa

by theRougeChevalier



Series: 25 days of Christmas [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th in my 25 days of Christmas short writing prompt challenge!  </p>
<p>4. Gift</p>
<p>Every Christmas on the Westerosi University campus all the dorms have a special holiday tradition.  Castle Black is no different, they have a secret santa gift exchange, but you can bet it's never been used for this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

4\. Gift  
Every dorm on the Westeros campus had their own holiday tradition; Riverrun there was a big tree trimming complete with carol sing, Winterfell there was a snowman building contest, and King’s Landing had a Christmas banquet, which was more like a bacchanal than a fine gala. 

Even Castle Black had their own tradition. Although there was simpler, it was one of the only 3 all male dorms on campus and perhaps it was due to the lack of female influence, but the only holiday tradition they put any effort into was ‘Secret Santa’. More often than not the residents took the Secret Santa as an opportunity to give silly gifts or pull pranks on one another, but as long as no one got hurt and all were merry why not? 

For what was supposed to be a silly simple holiday tradition Jon Snow was currently agonizing over it an awful lot. By sheer dumb luck his secret santa giftee was his best friend and secret crush one Samwell Tarley. 

Jon had thought discovering and admitting he was gay half way through his second year of college was the hardest thing he had ever done, but this was harder.   
His ex-girlfriend and ‘frenemy’ as she christened herself, had strangely enough helped him through it and now he was officially out to all his friends. He wasn’t publically out and he still didn’t know how he was going to tell his dad when he went home for Christmas vacation, but at present he could only handle one panic attack at a time so he’d worry about that later. 

He was currently scouting the shops downtown for potential gifts for Sam with two of his other friends Gren and Pip, both of them knew he was gay and were very supportive and had volunteered to help him find a gift for his new love interest, whom they didn’t know was Sam. 

Something Ygritte had embarrassingly known from the moment he admitted he was gay. 

“Why do you think I broke up with you first? No girl likes to be less ogled than the “best friend”.” 

He was starting to think he should have asked for Ygritte’s help with this too as Gren and Pip were proving to be less help than expected. They supported Jon’s preferences, but they also assumed that because Jon liked men that anything they wanted for Christmas, because they themselves were men, would be the same as what Jon’s mystery man wanted. 

But new video games, metal bands, and athletic equipment, were not Sam’s style at all. Sam was more about reading and intellectual discussion than any kind of physical exertion. They had once cajoled him into a game of touch football on the quad….it had not ended well. But those were things about Sam that Jon like, he liked him because he was different and he always listened. No one had ever really listened to Jon before, but Sam did. 

This gift had to be special, it had to be perfect, because maybe if it was perfect it would give him the courage to tell Sam how he really felt. 

Jon’s confidence in that was beginning to fade as Gren and Pip wandered ahead chatting animatedly about some new game system that was coming out. Jon put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor with a sigh whatever would he do. He kicked the ground and a pebble when flying down the sidewalk hitting the base board of a store front. Jon looked up at the window of the store front and just like that his faith was restored! Without a moment’s hesitation he went into the shop a smile growing on his face. ‘This will be perfect.’ He thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

It was the second day of finals, with some of the pressure off and only three days left in the semester the holiday festivities were in full swing across campus. In the Castle Black common room the party raged on as dorm mates exchanged gifts, imbibed the spiked punch like men off to war and were general ruckus and rowdy, as boys tend to be. 

Sam was sitting in the corner with a cup of punch and a minced meat tart from the refreshment table. He was just observing everything going on, quietly keeping to himself. Jon took a deep breath from his place behind the door frame. ‘Now or never’ He thought to himself as he strode through the door and made a bee line for Sam.   
“Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Sam looked a bit surprised, but smiled in that charming way of his and answered, “Sure, come with me.” Sam struggled out of the deep arm chair and led the way down the halls to his dorm room. “Lucky you caught me, it reminded me to give you your gift!” Sam said enthusiastically as he opened his door. 

“My gift?” Jon asked, “But your secret santa was Pip…”

Sam shuffled around in his wardrobe for a moment before coming up with a wrapped parcel. “Well I got you one too, I couldn’t very well not get a gift for my best friend.” He said a small blush coming to his cheeks as he placed the gift in Jon’s lap. 

Jon’s heart was currently pounding in his chest as he slowly opened the gift, but the moment was lightened by Sam telling him he was too slow a present opener. In a show of silliness Jon ripped off a piece of the wrapping paper in haste and tore it up into little pieces just to tease Sam. 

They both laughed as Jon removed the lid to the box. When he looked inside his heart stopped. 

“I know the club ones were bothering you, so I got you ones that are more flexible and likely closer to your size.” Sam explained as Jon reverently removed the fencing gloves from the box and ran his hand over them. 

Sam often came to watch Jon at fencing practice, Jon would admit he liked that because it gave him a chance to show off and hopefully impress Sam. Although in hindsight his desire to show off for Sam may have left him a bit open in a few matches, his father would skin him for doing such flashy moves and giving away points just to impress Sam. But, Sam was also a great observer for him, Sam was really interested in medieval history and lore and had studied medieval fencing techniques and as such picked up on the rules of modern fencing quite quickly and always had good tips for Jon after watching him practice. He had even come to cheer him on at his competition in October, which he had won, thanks in no small part to Sam’s help and presence. 

This gift meant a lot to Jon and he was momentarily speechless, then he looked down into the box to see something else. He pulled out a small fabric coat of arms. A white wolf on a blue field. “Is this….?” 

He looked over at Sam who was now positively Christmas red and fiddling with his hands. “It’s your very own coat of arms. My friend Gilly runs an etsy shop where she makes these. In medieval times, the coat of arms was presented before the matches as credentials for the fighting knight. I noticed at your competition that some of the fencers from other schools were keeping up the tradition on the score board with their own coat of arms. You just used the Westerosi logo so I thought it was time you had your own. I really hoped the blue was right, its hard to match those eyes of yours….” 

Sam trailed off and looked away, realizing what he had just said….”Uh…I mean that is…” But before he could stress over it too much Jon pounced on and kissed him full on the lips. Sam was surprised to say the least, but melted into the bed as Jon kissed him. When Jon pulled back from the enthusiastic kiss he was grinning and his eyes were sparkling with joy. “I love it.” He said simply. 

“I’m glad.” Sam whispered still red his breathing a bit labored now. “I have to say I didn’t expect that.” 

It was Jon’s turn to blush as moved back and away from Sam. “I’m sorry, I just…” 

“Not that I didn’t like it!” Sam was quick to correct himself grabbing Jon’s arm and pulling him back to sit on the bed. Jon’s smile returned and he leaned in to give Sam another peck which Sam responded to this time, they both pulled back grinning like idiots. “Soooo what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Sam said remembering why they had come back here in the first place. 

Jon reached down to the floor where he had placed his Secret Santa gift, and handed it to Sam, “To give you this, I’m your Secret Santa.” 

Sam opened the box to find a leather bound journal and beautiful black fountain pen. He was staring at them in wonderment. “I thought you would like some place to write down your own thoughts, you know so much, it would be a shame not to write down some of those ideas of yours.” 

Sam grinned and squeezed Jon’s arm. “I love it.” 

They were quiet a moment as Sam studied his gift. Then Sam looked up at Jon and asked, “So if this is from my secret santa? What did my best friend get me?” He teased eyes twinkling with mischief.

“He got you a new boyfriend and a date for new year’s eve.” Jon replied with a matching grin. 

“Oh and this.” He said as he leaned in for another kiss, this one slower and more intimate. “And this.” He said kissing him again. “And this.” He said squeezing his shoulder and guiding Sam to lie back down on the bed. “And all the kisses you want included.” Sam was smiling as he massaged Jon’s arms that were caging him in so Jon could lean over him. 

“Why Santa, however did you know what I wanted?” They both chuckled at Sam’s retort before they went back to kissing, their gifts to one another saying all that needed to be said about how much they cared for one another without words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience all! Sorry the next installment took so long on top of everything I have been having computer hardware issues. Next up keep your eyes out for two Merlin stories and two more GOTs! 
> 
> Also forgive me I posted this late and had no time to edit!


End file.
